L'entreprise Sharingan
by DarkraiShadow
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un jeune homme désabusé au sombre passé qui n'attend plus rien de la vie. Lorsqu'enfin une porte s'ouvre à lui, celui qui l'a tien n'est autre qu'un enfoiré dont la vie est toute aussi chaotique. Pour s'en sortir il faut parfois serrer les dents, mais pas que…
1. Prologue

_**L'entreprise Sharingan**_

**Rating** : T+

**Paring** : NaruSasu

**Résumé** : Que se passe t-il lorsque le CV d'un certain blond qui aurait dû être dans la pile des "Au revoir. On ne vous appellera pas.", se retrouve dans la pile de ceux que l'on garde et convoque à un petit rendez-vous?****

_**Prologue**__ :_

L'entreprise Sharingan.  
>Une entreprise appartenant à la très importante famille Uchiwa. Elle a pour but de racheter les grands hôpitaux, instituts médicaux et centre de recherche dans lesquels se font les expériences ou autres recherches sur le cancer. Ainsi, l'entreprise Sharingan a pu s'implanter dans de nombreux pays et devenir presque mondialement connu.<p>

Dans ce qui semblait être un très grand et luxueux bureau aux couleurs froides, se trouvait un homme de la quarantaine en tenu sobre mais très classe, assit sur l'un des divans en cuir noir de la pièce. Une main sur l'un de ses genoux et l'autre à caresser le cuir du divan, il méditait sur les prochaines heures où il devrait convaincre un très grand PDG de s'associer avec lui. Rien de très difficile pour cet homme, en somme. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis le début de son affaire. Convaincre, persuader, négocier et gagner. Soudain, alors que l'homme était encore plonger dans ses pensées, quelqu'un vint frapper de trois coups secs à la porte.

« Entrer.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, la voiture est arrivée.

- Très bien. Faite prévenir nos partenaires, nous arriverons avec dix minutes d'avance.

- Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Fugaku Uchiwa, le président de l'entreprise Sharigan, est l'investigateur de toute action pour le cancer. Après la mort de sa femme qui était, elle-même, atteinte du cancer, il ne s'en était jamais remit. A sa tête, vient son premier fils, Itachi, qui lui succèdera très prochainement, puis vient Sasuke, le cadet de dix-neuf ans qui s'occupe de certaines de leurs affaires au Japon.

Alors que Fugaku, accompagné de son garde du corps et de sa secrétaire, se rendait à l'ascenseur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de son bureau, un jeune homme à la peau très pale, aux traits fins, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, sortit d'une pièce qui semblait être les archives. Il salua rapidement la secrétaire d'un hochement de tête avant de s'incliner plus respectueusement devant son ainé. Celui-ci resta droit mais, néanmoins, il hocha la tête en signe de salutation. Le plus jeune se remit droit.

« Fugaku-san, vous partez déjà ?

- En effet. Nous aurons l'occasion de faire le point sur la Chine à mon retour.

- Bien. Bon voyage.

- Merci, Sai. » Etant le plus âgé, il rompit tout contact avec son neveu le premier et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'ascenseur. Une fois qu'il put entrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci, sa secrétaire demanda le rez-de-chaussée. Sans attendre, une voix mécanisée répondit par la positive et l'ascenseur descendit un à un les nombreux étages de cet immeuble.

Sai, le cousin des fils Uchiwa, est de la même génération que celle de Sasuke. Actuellement, il s'occupe de leurs affaires en Chine. Mais malgré cela, étant un cousin du côté maternelle, dans la hiérarchie de leur famille, il figure très loin et cette situation lui a déjà value plusieurs petits accrochages avec le cadet Uchiwa. Rien de très grave, du moins, sur le plan physique mais si l'on creuse un peu plus du côté psychologique, leurs « petite bagarre » étaient, selon certains employés, dangereuse.

D'ailleurs, un étage en dessous de celui où se trouvait Sai, deux employées chargées du trie des CV discutaient activement d'un sujet sur lequel elles n'étaient pas d'accord. Tant, qu'elles ne virent pas l'erreur que commit l'une d'entre elles et malheureusement, un CV qui aurait dû être dans la pile des « Au revoir. On ne vous appellera pas. », se retrouva dans la pile de ceux que l'on garde et convoque à un petit rendez-vous.

« Hum… Ino ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ?

- N'aurais-tu pas confondu les deux piles ?

- Ah ? Tu en es certaine ?

- Eh bien… pas à cent pourcent mais…

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire mon boulot correctement !

- Bon, d'accord. Après tout, si tu t'es vraiment trompé, c'est toi qui sera licencié et pas moi ! »

Il y eu un bref silence avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne se remettent à discuter, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Cependant, même si celles-ci ne pouvaient avoir conscience de ce qu'elles venaient de faire, les conséquences de leur acte ne seraient pas minimes. Loin de là…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**L'entreprise Sharingan**_

**Rating** : T+

**Paring** : NaruSasu

**Résumé** : Que se passe t-il lorsque le CV d'un certain blond qui aurait dû être dans la pile des "Au revoir. On ne vous appellera pas.", se retrouve dans la pile de ceux que l'on garde et convoque à un petit rendez-vous?

_**Chapitre 1**_

Samedi 05 Septembre, treize heures, les oiseaux s'égosillent sur la même mélodie, les enfants jouent dans le parc et dans un immeuble assez miteux des bas quartiers de Konoha, une petite ville assez modeste, au cinquième étage, la troisième porte à gauche au fond du couloir, se trouve être l'appartement de Naruto Uzumaki. Ce jeune homme de tout juste vingt et un an est un de ces jeunes, sans emploi qui vit en plein dans la crise économique. Déjà blasé par ce que la vie a à lui offrir, Naruto n'a jamais fait de grandes études et il ne se leurre pas sur la dure réalité qu'est de trouvé un travail. D'ailleurs, il ne s'attend même plus à se qu'on le rappelle lorsqu'il fait une demande d'emploi. Après trente-sept refus, il ne préfère plus espérer, comme pour ce poste dans une très grande entreprise où il a laissé son CV. Déjà quatre jours se sont écoulés et aucune réponse. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il attendait quoi que ce soit.

Une heure de somnolence après que son réveil est sonné, Naruto daigne enfin se lever. Il est à présent quatorze heure et il n'a pas encore quitté sa chambre… la couverture de son lit tombe nonchalamment sur le sol, des vêtements et des sous-vêtements sals grouillent de partout dans la pièce et finalement, le matelas s'affaisse de nouveau sous son poids, il se recouche, pas décider à voir l'état de son petit F2 qui n'a pas été nettoyé depuis deux mois. Malheureusement pour lui, son portable se met à vibrer. Quelqu'un l'appel… d'une main lourde, il cherche sous les oreillers et tombe enfin sur son maudit téléphone qu'il hésite à envoyer contre le mur, mais trop soucieux de l'argent qu'il foutrait en l'air s'il le faisait, il décroche.

« Naruto, mais putain, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai réussi à t'avoir que maintenant ? T'étais censé venir m'aider hier ! »

Un très long soupire accueillit les paroles de l'interlocuteur. Naruto se retourna à plat ventre sur son lit, le téléphone toujours en main.

« Tch. Ramènes-toi Naruto, c'est le bordel ici et ce n'est dû qu'à toi alors tu as intérêt à venir. »

Naruto savait déjà tout ça et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter ses soupires. Mais il avait fait une promesse et il fallait qu'il s'y tienne alors approchant son téléphone près de ses lèvres, il répondit du mieux qu'il put pour que son ami ne s'énerve pas plus d'avantage.

« Je le sais Kiba et je ferais en sorte d'être là ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Tu te fous de moi ? Si tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de me taper le double du boulot par rapport à toi, tu te goure.

- Je viendrais, tu peux déjà prévenir la vielle.

- Pour lui donner de faux espoirs ? Ne compte pas sur moi !

- Kiba… je viendrais, c'est une promesse. »

Le dénommé Kiba, l'ami d'enfance du blond, ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais après mures réflexions, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence que, cette fois-ci, Naruto viendrait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rompu une de ses promesses.

« C'est d'accord, mec. Je préviens de suite la vielle, mais sois à l'heure.

- Merci… »

Après que son ami ait raccroché, Naruto fit de même puis laissa son regard vide de toute émotion se perdre en direction de la porte. Encore une fois, il devrait supporter les plaintes et souffrances des malades qui ne guérissaient pas mais aussi les sourires peinés de ceux qui s'étaient préparé au pire et regarder certain qui attendaient patiemment leur fin. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été obligé d'endurer ça mais se sentant concerné, il voulait affronter ce que lui aurait pu traverser.

Sortit de sa transe, ses jambes le guidèrent devant son armoire d'où il prit un vieux penta-court délavé couleur jean ainsi qu'un col roulé sans manche beige. Mettant le tout sur son épaule droite, il partit dans sa petite salle d'eau où, muni d'un gant, il se « lava ». Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, Naruto leva son regard vers son réveil qui indiquait clairement quinze heure trente. Encore dix minutes et je loupais mon bus, pensa-t-il. Se pressant de sortir, il attrapa ses chaussures à la volé, qu'il n'enfila qu'arrivé dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble, et une fois mises à ses pieds, il couru jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvait cinq mètres plus loin sur le même trottoir.

Montant dans le bus qui était arrivé en même temps que lui, il put enfin souffler. A dix-huit heures, ce soir, il serait là, devant la porte de l'hôpital. Car oui, depuis ses dix-sept ans, il venait une fois par semaine dans l'hôpital gérer par la vielle Tsunade et autre fois son défunt marri qui avait aidé Naruto dans son calvaire de tous les jours.

A cette époque, il vivait sous les ponts avec une leucémie qui avait bien faillit le tué si Jiraya ne l'avait pas rencontré par hasard au détour d'un carrefour et ne pas l'avait conduit, sans plus en demander sur sa vie ou autre, à l'hôpital de sa femme. Il avait fallut huit mois avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de l'hôpital et en bon sauveur qu'ils étaient, Tsunade et Jiraya l'avaient aussi hébergé un temps avant qu'il ne trouve un petit logement. Malheureusement, un an après, envoyé dans un pays en pleine guerre pour aider et soigner les rescapés, Jiraya décédait et l'hôpital perdait de l'argent chaque jours un peu plus. Maintenant en faillite, Tsunade peinait à le maintenir avec toutes les dettes à payer qu'elle avait accumulé pour que ses patients puissent être soigné. Donc à son tour, Naruto trouvait normal de tendre la main à cette vieille qui l'avait tellement soutenu par le passé.

Arrivé à destination, le blond sortit de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé après avoir repensé à tous ces souvenirs qu'il pensait déjà loin derrière lui et descendit du bus. A présent, il fallait vivre dans son présent et affronté son futur qui s'annonçait encore difficile. Sur cette pensé qui le fit lâcher un long soupire, il releva la tête, révélant un regard bien déterminé, et se dirigea vers l'opposant bâtiment qui lui faisait face.

« Tu sembles encore plus en piteux état qu'avant » Chuchota t-il à l'adresse de L'hôpital dans lequel il pénétra après un dernier regard sur ses fenêtres qui ne laissaient transparaitre plus aucun reflet, la saleté s'encrassant dessus.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**L'entreprise Sharingan**_

**Rating** : T+

**Paring** : NaruSasu

**Résumé** : Que se passe t-il lorsque le CV d'un certain blond qui aurait dû être dans la pile des "Au revoir. On ne vous appellera pas.", se retrouve dans la pile de ceux que l'on garde et convoque à un petit rendez-vous?

_**Chapitre 2**_

Cela faisait à présent deux heures que Naruto était arrivé à L'hôpital et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être là depuis bien plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, s'il se souvenait bien, il avait à peine eu le temps de saluer Tsunade, qui avait réussi à contenir ses larmes de joies en le voyant, que déjà Kiba l'emmenait lui trouver des tâches à faire. Après cela, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. D'un côté, il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment car ainsi, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser des questions sur ce qu'allait devenir cet hôpital et ses patients si la vieille ne trouvait pas de quoi remplir ses fonds et surtout, que ferait cette bonne femme si on lui retirait la seule chose qui lui restait ?

« Eh, Naruto ! »

Surpris, l'interpellé se tourna en direction de la voix qui s'adressait à lui.

« Mais oui, c'est bien toi mon garçon ! Dis donc, tu as énormément grandis, j'ai presque eu du mal à te reconnaitre ! »

Reconnaissant le patient qui lui parlait, Iruka, un homme qui l'avait toujours considéré un peu comme son paternel, Naruto souris et se pressa de le rejoindre pour éviter que celui-ci ne s'embête à se déplacer avec sa chaise roulante.

« Iruka … Sa voix était tremblante d'émotion, prête à céder à n'importe quel moment.

- Eh, mon grand… Ne me fais pas cette tête là.

- Pardon, c'est que … ça fait longtemps …

- Oui, je comprends. Il souri tendrement au jeune homme et l'invita à se baisser pour ainsi atteindre et toucher ses beaux cheveux blonds qu'il ébouriffa légèrement. Finalement, il reprit. Comment est-ce que ça va de ton côté, tu as trouvé du travail ?

- Oh. Hum… je cherche en ce moment mais c'est assez difficile sans aucuns bagages… Il s'était relevé et avait détourné son regard, ne voulant pas supporter la déception qui pourrait se lire dans les yeux d'Iruka.

- Ne sois pas défaitiste, je te connais et je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver quelque chose. Tu as toujours été débrouillard ! »

Naruto n'avait pas répondu, et ne sachant quoi dire pour lui faire regagner un peu de son sourire, Iruka lui tapota amicalement la jambe et décida de s'en aller en lui promettant que la prochaine fois, ils se verraient pour aller manger dans un restaurant spécialisé en ramen. Le blond n'eut comme réaction que celle de lever la main, de l'agiter dans le vide de droite à gauche et une fois que l'homme fut loin, de soupirer comme à son habitude. Maintenant il fallait qu'il retourne à la laverie aider Kiba car les draps étaient certainement secs et il devait les repasser afin que son ami aille les répartir dans les chambres.

21 heures… affalé sur une machine à laver de l'hôpital, Naruto soufflait. Kiba et lui en avaient finis pour ce soir. A présent, chacun allait reprendre son train-train de vie tout en gardant en mémoire qu'ils devraient revenir alléger le poids du travail de Tsunade. Comme à chaque fois, les deux garçons gardaient le silence, n'ayant de toute façon rien à se dire sachant très bien que l'un et l'autre vivaient dans des conditions difficiles. Donc, lorsque Naruto se releva et prit la direction de la sortie, Kiba ne s'étonna pas de l'absence d'un quelconque mot, geste ou même regard de la part du blond qui lui indiquerait qu'il partait et à quand ils se reparleraient. Kiba sourit. Son ami, très pudique, n'était pas démonstratif. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« A la prochaine vieux ! » S'était-t-il sentit obligé de dire. Bien sûr, il n'eut aucune réponse. Néanmoins, le blond s'était retourné vers lui une dernière fois avant de reprendre la direction de la sortie.

Arrivé aux portes de l'hôpital qu'il franchit assez rapidement, soulagé que celles-ci ne l'ai pas retenu plus longtemps, Naruto inspira et expira très fortement. La tension qu'il avait accumulé en venant ici remontait tout doucement comme si elle avait attendu que son esprit se vide de nouveau pour l'assaillir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrêt de bus opposé à celui où il avait été déposé plus tôt, ses mains cherchaient désespérément de la chaleur dans ses poches mais cette saloperie de sweet à capuche était troué à cet endroit là… saloperie qui lui avait coûté 7€80 ! Ces 7€80 avec lesquelles il aurait pu acheter son paquet de clopes, mais non, il avait fallut qu'il écoute sa raison qui lui disait « Choisis la sécurité et le confort », alors que tout son être lui criait « Nicotine ! Nicotine ! Nicotine ! Tu en as besoin si tu veux qu'on survive ! »

« Merde » S'entendit-t-il dire à la vu de l'heure à laquelle le prochain bus qui passait par chez lui allait arriver.

Marcher ou attendre ? Avec ce froid mordant, les deux propositions menaient irrémédiablement vers les mêmes conséquences… et aucune voiture en vue…

« Tch.» Il ne pouvait même pas faire de stop dans ces conditions.

Il allait se mettre en route, cependant, ce qu'il identifia comme une Lotus noir, mais surtout comme un pur danger de la route, l'éblouit avec la trop forte luminosité de ses phares qui ne cessait de se rapprocher de lui. Le con ! Ce con lui fonçait dessus !

La voiture pile, les pneus crissent, un crie retentit puis plus rien. Le silence automnal reprit sa place et seule l'odeur de caoutchouc trop chaud était perceptible. Odeur dérangeante qui fit rouvrir les yeux de Naruto. En état de choque, le souffle coupé, il n'arrivait pas à prendre conscience qu'il était en vie, debout sur ses deux jambes qui finirent par se dérober sous son poids. Avait-il faillit crever ? Est-ce que le connard au volant de sa Lotus avait faillit le tuer ? Et est-ce que ce même connard était entrain de rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ? Enfoiré ! Se tenant le front et le pointant du doigt, l'enfoiré en question se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, parce qu'en être humain tout à fait normal, il avait eu peur pour sa vie. La situation paraissait hors contexte...

Alors qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration et à arrêter les tremblements de son corps, Naruto leva les yeux sur celui à qu'il devait son état et qui était à présent face à lui, le toisant de façon complètement désintéressé.

« Un alcolo… » Malgré lui, il laissa échapper un long soupire.

Ce genre d'évènements, les plus pourris soient-ils, n'arrivait qu'à lui. La vie qui lui avait été donné par une mère psychologiquement instable et un père drogué, n'aurait-elle finalement aucune once de sympathie à lui offrir ?

« Tu comptes rester assis misérablement comme une sale merde encore longtemps ? » La voix était rauque, sûrement dû à un trop plein d'alcool, le ton lent et moqueur.

D'abord surpris, Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme surgissant de nulle part, qui avait risqué de mettre fin à sa vie, le rabaissait ? Les mains encore tremblantes, il essaya de se remettre sur pieds, mais c'était sans compter la participation de l'homme qui lui assena un coup de pied dans les côtes. Immédiatement, Naruto retrouva sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire à genoux en ajoutant le fait que, maintenant, ses bras entouraient ses côtes et sa tête était penché vers l'avant.

« C-Connard…

- Pardon ? »

Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, le conducteur s'approcha du garçon et se baissa à sa hauteur pour mieux le détailler. A première vu, il paraissait plus jeune que lui de quelques années, maigrelet et habillé de vêtements très peu couteux ternit par la saleté qui lui fit plisser les yeux et retrousser le nez de dégout. La seule chose qu'il y avait de lumineux chez ce garçon était sa chevelure blonde en parfaite opposition avec sa propre chevelure couleur ébène.

« Les SDF comme toi me dégoûte vraiment… »

Il allait se relever mais un poing s'enfonça dans sa mâchoire le déstabilisant complètement. Avec le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait, il tenta de se rattraper mais l'alcool encore bien présent dans son corps lui monta à la tête ne lui laissant comme possibilité que de tomber sur le cocsisse.

« Et moi… c'est l'odeur qui sort de ta bouche qui me dégoûte ! » Cracha presque Naruto en se relevant comme il put à l'aide du banc de l'arrêt de bus.

Lorsqu'il fut sur pied, il jeta un coup d'œil remplit de hargne sur son agresseur et finalement, l'idée lui paressant plus que tentante et tout à fait correct selon lui, il lâcha l'un de ses plus gros cracha sur l'alcolo qui avait mis sa vie en danger et en plus gâché sa soirée. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'à attendre le bus qui ne tarderait pas. Effectivement, le bus ne s'était pas fait long, il attendait derrière la Lotus qui barrait son accès à l'arrêt. Donc, sans perdre plus de temps, et en lâchant encore quelques insultes à l'encontre du brun qui n'avait pas bougé, Naruto partit monter dans le petit car qui le ramena chez lui. Sur le trajet, il n'avait cessé d'insulter mentalement l'enfoiré qui lui avait peut être cassé une côté vu la façon qu'avait sa cage thoracique de lui écraser les poumons. Sa respiration se faisait très difficile, voir, parfois même, impossible.

« Putain… s-si… si je crève… à cause d'un enfoiré comme ce mec… ahh… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, la douleur se faisant trop importante pour lui permettre de parler encore.

C'est en s'appuyant sur chaque mur miteux de son immeuble qu'il pouvait atteindre que Naruto rentra dans son petit F2. Il avait l'impression que chaque petite bouffé d'air qu'il arrivait à inspirer lui broyait le poumon gauche. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au téléphone posé sur une petite table basse en bois où il se laissa tomber, non sens laisser sortir quelques gémissements de douleur d'entre ses lèvres. Il souffrait à en crier, seulement il n'était pas capable de le faire. Pourtant, il aurait aimé… histoire qu'on le compare encore à une bête sauvage.

« Bonjour , je me présente, je suis Ino Ymanaka de l'entreprise Sharingan et je vous appelle au sujet du dossier comportant votre CV et votre lettre de motivation que vous avez eu le soin de nous laisser. Comme il est expliqué sur l'annonce, nous avons étudié votre dossier et nous aimerions vous voir le Mardi 08 Septembre à 14h15 pour parler de façon plus approfondie sur vos motivations à avoir le poste. Bien, nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée et espérons vous voir Mardi. Au revoir. »

Par pure réflexe, son doigt s'était posé sur le bouton qui activait la messagerie vocal et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre l'enregistrement qui lui était parvenu.

Alors comme ça, on voulait le voir pour… parler d'un poste ? Il aurait rit s'il avait pu aux vues de la tournure que prenaient les récents événements. Cette soirée était vraiment… vraiment…

Mais il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu mettre un terme à la dernière pensée qu'il eut.

A quelques lieux de là, le conducteur de la Lotus qui avait faillit renverser Naruto était toujours assis devant sa voiture, vomissant ses tripes. Il avait tellement été mal après s'être mangé le poing du blond qu'il n'avait pas bougé, et après un certain temps les retours de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pour diverses raisons s'étaient fait sentir. Et il avait vomit… on ne faisait pas plus pathétique de son point de vue.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de se vider l'estomac, il attrapa son portable au fond de sa poche et composa un numéro. Il patienta quelques minutes et son interlocuteur répondit à l'appel.

« Je peux savoir d'où est-ce que tu m'appelle à cette heure-ci ? »

Il n'eut comme réponse que le bruit d'une respiration hachée.

« Sasuke où es-tu ?

- Itachi… viens me… il fut couper par une remonté de bile et lorsque ça lui passa il reprit. Viens me chercher… je suis… à Konoha… » 


End file.
